Warrior Cats
by KiwiKat7
Summary: This is mainly for my friend (Hi Kiwi) but your free to read it if you want...Also i know the cover image sucks Bear in mind i haven't read all of warrior cat's so if my OC's aren't original then now you know that i have no idea they exist
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

 **SPIRITCLAN**

 **LEADER** SOULSTAR- beautiful grey and white she-cat.

 **DEBUTY** SNOWSTORM-tall white tom.

apprentice, Icepaw

 **MEDICINE CAT** OWLFUR- pretty young brown she-cat.

 **WARRIORS (** toms and she-cats without kits)

THISTLETHORN- big grey tabby.

apprentice, Amberpaw

FOXFUR- young red tom.

apprentice, Sunpaw

IVYMIST- white she-cat with green eyes.

apprentice, Doepaw

ROUGHRIVER-grey and brown tabby.

DUSKPELT- grey with a pink scar.

 **APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to become a warrior)

ICEPAW- fluffy white tom.

DOEPAW- brown she-cat with white spots.

SUNPAW- fluffy yellow tom.

AMBERPAW- grey she-cat with bright amber eyes.

 **QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

HOLLOWHEART- pretty brown she-cat.

ROSEPELT- slim red she-cat

 **NIGHTCLAN**

 **LEADER** BATSTAR- black tom with a scar across his across his neck.

 **DEBUTY** CROWFUR- tall grey tom with torn ear.

 **MEDICINE CAT** RAINFUR- grey tom

 **WARRIORS** STORMCLOUD- light grey tom.

FALCONFUR- dark brown tabby with orange eyes.

apprentice, Tanglepaw

FRECKLEFUR- grey she-cat with red flecks.

NIGHTGAZE- big black tom with white Flecks.

 **APPRENTICES** TANGLEPAW- orange tabby.

 **ELDERS** GREYFOOT- grey she-cat.

 **FEATHERCLAN**

 **LEADER** SWANSTAR- beautiful white she-cat.

 **DEBUTY** WEBFUR- grey-white tom

 **MEDICINE CAT** SKYSTORM- white-grey she-cat.

 **WARRIORS** CLOUDFUR- white tom.

EAGLEWIND- light brown tom.

SILENTHEART- white she-cat.

apprentice, Dreampaw

DIRTSTORM- brown tom.

 **APPRENTICES** DREAMPAW- black and white tom

 **QUEENS** FALLINGFLOWER- light grey she-cat

 **FIRECLAN**

 **LEADER** SUNSTAR- orange and yellow tom.

 **DEBUTY** LIONFUR- big ginger tom.

 **MEDICINE CAT** HUNEYFUR- orange she-cat.

 **WARRIORS** WOLFCLAW- grey tabby tom.

RABBITTAIL- brown she-cat with a white tail.

HAZELHEART- hazel she-cat.

STARCLAW- yellow tabby tom.

apprentice, Berrypaw

 **APPRENTICES** BERRYPAW- red she-cat.


	2. Prolouge

"Soulstar is looking for you" a tall white cat approached the nursery.

"Soulstar?…that's odd." A beautiful white cat with green eyes emerged from the nursery. "I don't know I'm just following orders."

The taller cat replied. The she-cat hesitated and glanced at her kit who was sleeping in the nursery.

"Alright then…" she left her kit in the nursery and padded over to the leaders den.

"Come in" a voice called and the she-cat entered the den on her leaders command.

"what's this about Soulstar? I need to look after my kit he isn't even a moon old." she met her leaders gaze with concern.

"I need you to take the kit and leave" she meowed at last in a calm and meaningful voice. "what!?" The she-cat took a step forward her voice hoarse.

Soulstar stood up she remained calm "The wolves are threatening the camp more than ever and as leader I need to be sure that every cat is safe"

the white she-cat was speechless "b-but what about the rest of the clan!" she stammered.

The clan leader looked long and hard at the queen and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud fearful yowl from the entrance to the camp.

"They're Here!" Soulstar burst out her den closely followed by the white she-cat.

She and Soulstar skidded to a halt as five large grey wolves burst into the camp.

"Go! Run" Soulstar wailed but no-one could here her over the barks of the justified wolves.

Every where cats where screaming. The she-cat desperately called for her kit "Icekit!, Icekit!"

it was no use the mother was just growing attention to herself. She ran around looking for her lost kit but she tripped and fell on the snow.

She looked up again and saw standing over her was the leader of the pack of wolves.

The she-cat's eyes widened in fear she quickly rose to her paws and feebly swiped a claw at the alpha.

He seemed to smile at the helpless cat who was no weaker than a newborn kit. With one small hit she fell to the ground trembling.

The wolf bit down on her neck before stalking away leaving the white she-cat lying motionless on the grown. Eyes still round with fear.


	3. Chapter 1

The dimmed sun of leaf-bare shined through the nursery. The morning was calm… and unusually quiet…

Icekit blindly stumbled around the nursery looking for the warmth of his mother but to his surprise he didn't find her…

instead he rolled out of the safety of the nursery. Then quite suddenly the sound of rushing pawsteps and the scent of fearful cats caught Icekit's attention.

"They're Here!" they called and before anyone could reply a new, horrible stench filled Icekit's scent glands as a loud howling broke through the gorse tunnel.

Icekit trembled. "MUM!" he called but it was drowned by the sound of screaming.

Icekit forced his eyes open only to see blood spilled on the white snow he turned his head looking for help but instead he met with two gleaming amber eyes and before he could squeal the black creature took him by the scruff of his neck and flung him over the trees.

It seemed as if he had been in the air for a whole moon before he eventually met with the deep white snow.

He scrambled onto his feat still gasping for air. No kit would be able to survive now,

with only just opening they're eyes and being stuck in the middle of leaf-bare.

But Icekit pushed on he tried sniffing the air for… for anything prey, cats, home but all he got was the stench of… of whatever he had encountered.

He looked around. _If scent won't help I'll just have to rely on sight and sound_. He thought as he crept through the snow.

After about an hour Icekit spotted a skinny mouse limping across the snow. It looked old and mingled. Icekit did not hesitate.

He tried his best to pounce on the animal although it was a poor attempt he caught it without need for a chase.

Icekit padded over to an oak and settled down. It didn't take long for him to fall into a deep sleep.

Icekit sat washing himself. It had been six moons since he had first opened his eyes. His belly rumbled and he got to his feat.

He felt he was arguably good at hunting. He headed of to his favorite hunting spot.

He waited for one of the stinky monsters to pass by before he sprinted across the burning open path.

He found himself in the shade of the trees. He stalked through the forest in a hunting crouch. His eyes gleamed in satisfaction as he scented a rabbit.

He pinpointed it and crept towards it. He swiftly pounced on it and killed it with one swift bite.

Icekit thought he was pretty lucky because the rabbit was quite plump.

He had suffered some food problems in the past and knew very well what it was like to be hungry. He settled down and started munching on the rabbit.

Icekit was interrupted however by a rustling in a bush nearby.

Icekit got excited. _How much prey can you get in one day!_ He thought to himself but as he sniffed the air but he grew more alarmed at an unfamiliar scent that came from the bush.

Icekit scrambled on to the safety of a tree nearby and watched with curiosity.

"What a mouse-brained leader she is" came a muffled voice as a dark grey cat padded out of the bush.

 _Who is he!?_. Icekit didn't dare question the cat's presence in person although Icekit thought he could fight him.

"Can't even choose the right debuty" the cat continued complaing. "Debuty?" Icekit whispered aloud.

Immediately he covered his mouth with his paws but lost balance on the branch and landed on the ground in a heap.

The stranger looked over at Icekit and padded over to him.

"What are _you_ doing in our territory?!" The older cat snorted as he stood in front of the awkward heap on the floor.

"Territory?" Icekit pushed himself to his paws now gazing up at the the big tom.

He had a big pink scar across one eye and had big pointy ears, his pelt was dark grey and almost looked twice the size as Icekit.

He looked confused for a moment then sniffed Icekit.

"you not from any clans because you smell like crowfood… but you cant be a kittypet. Even them fleabags can stay on a tree" he said to himself.

"Clans?, Kittypet?" Icekit wondered aloud. The big tom snorted "I'll take you to Soulstar…" he mumbled as he picked up Icekit by the scruff of his neck.

" Hey I may be small but I'm no prey!" Icekit struggled "at least he knows what prey is" The cat muttered through a mouthful of fur.

Icekit was carried into what seemed to be a camp. Icekit stared in amazement as he saw countless cats washing and eating together.

The tom dropped him in the middle of the clearing. All the cats turned they're heads in curiosity but Icekit was focused on what lay ahead of him.

There glistening in the sun was a big rock about two fox lengths away from him.

Out of the base of the rock came a she-cat with blue eyes, a white head and a grey body. "What is this Duskpelt?" She stared at the tom with confusion.

The dark tom… _Duskpelt…_ took a step forward.

"I found this little fleabag on our territory"

"That is no reason to bring him into the camp" a tall white cat appeared also from the base of the rock. The she-cat silenced him with her tail.

"Dustpelt please explain yourself" The she-cat was calm as she talked to Dustpelt.

"Soulstar He is neither a Clan cat nor a kittypet and he can't be a loner if he doesn't now what territory, kittypet or clan even is!"

"Now that is odd…" Soulstar approached Icekit.

Icekit stood confidently in front of her though he was terrified he didn't want to get into fight with all these bigger cats.

Soulstar only looked at Icekit for a heartbeat before she staggered back gasping.

"It's-it's Icekit!" She announced though she had a smile on her face her eyes where filled with confusion.

The cats around gasped. "Nonsense!" Duskpelt yowled "Icekit died moons ago!"


End file.
